


Any Way You Want It

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Any Way You Want It

  


_________________________________

  
"Okay, get the CD ready….how long can the camera film a movie, again?" Andrea asked, trying her hardest not to get the giggles. Lipson had already given into the temptation and was waving a hand in front of her face impotently. "Stop that, I'm having a hard enough time here as it is!"

"Sorry," Faith burbled. "O-okay, are you r-r-ready?" she began to dissolve into laughter once more.

Andrea cleared her throat and snatched up the sponge, nearly overbalancing in her sky-high heels. "Yeah - start the music first, then the camera."

Her friend ran over to press Play, and then aimed the digital camera at her. "Go!"

The first strains of Journey's "Any Way You Want It" filled the air and Andrea started to toss her hair and cavort around the black SUV, soaping up the hood in what she hoped was a sexy manner. After a few minutes, Faith signaled to her that the recording time was nearly up so she winked into the camera and blew a kiss before the blinking red light went out. "Did you get it? Whoops!" Andrea grabbed at the side mirror as she caught one of her heels on the garden hose. "Damn it, I hate these heels!"

"You won't mind when they're sticking up in the air later tonight as soon as Chad gets home," Faith hooted, then sobered. "Hang on, I don't really want to picture that; I've got to work with him every day. Ew…"

Andrea replayed the video and they both started laughing again at the absurd 'Charlie's Angels' spoof. "Think he'll notice that I almost tripped right there?"

"Are you kidding? He'll be too busy staring at you in that bikini and those heels to even remember his own name. Let me just save this to a USB drive, and I'll head back," Faith said, wiping laugh tears from her eyes.

  


_ _ _ _ _

  
Chad had just turned around in his chair to slip the folder back in the file drawer when he heard someone come in the office. "Hey, Chad – it's just me," Faith greeted cheerfully. "Did you get that file sorted out?"

"Yeah, just finished it." He turned back around and frowned down at his desk. "That's weird, I had the warrant list right here a second ago…" Lifting another stack of papers didn't reveal the one he needed, and he sighed. "Well, I can at least print out another copy…but that's really weird. I could have sworn I had it."

"Well, I'm off now so I'll see you later," Lipson said, beating a hasty retreat.

She'd been acting odd all day, Chad thought. Well, hopefully she'd sort out whatever it was… pulling the keyboard toward him, he keyed in another copy and was reaching for the printer just as music started blaring from the built-in speakers. _ "Any way you want it, that's the way you need it…"_

"What the h- _oooh. _" He looked up to see Andrea on the computer screen, wearing the smallest red bikini he'd ever seen in his entire life and heels that must have been six inches high, washing his car. Chad stared in amazement as she flipped her hair, wiggled her bottom, and blew kisses at him. "Wow." The video ended with her winking at him and the sound of giggles in the background, and he replayed it again. And again, until the lust-induced fog around his mind lifted enough to make him realize that three of the other male SWAT officers were craning their necks to watch. "Hey! Go find your own," Chad warned.

None of them found it particularly surprising when he suddenly decided that he was leaving early, and he was glad he did when he opened the door to find Andrea standing there in those heels and nothing else.

  


~_fin_~  
____________________________

  



End file.
